Demon Doll
by KittyMarks
Summary: The-Girl-Who-Lived is rescued from squalor at a young age by the enigmatic demon King Quanti, watch as she grows from a human child into a powerful demon princess, all the while trying to keep her secret from well-meaning Headmasters and evil demon Queens


______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write a Fem!Harry story and I've always wanted to write a Demon Harry story as well, I decided to combine the two and this is the result. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'll enjoy writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the only thing I'm getting out of writing this fiction is my own amusement and possibly good reviews ().

______________________________________________________________________________

_Doll._

_Prologue._

_By KittyMarks__._

Inside a pleasant looking house on a nice street in a respected village sat a happy family eating dinner in a clean, tastefully decorated kitchen. A thin woman with with brown hair and pale green eyes cooed and smiled warmly at her three year old son who was a bit on the chubby side with a mop of sandy blonde hair and small blue eyes, her heavyset husband grinned proudly as the boy gurgled and bashed about in his high chair. "He's got spirit, my son!" he'd say to anyone who would listen. The trio laughed as they ate and talked about generic things like work and the neighbours. Anyone looking in would see the ideal family, the epitome of normality and that was exactly what the family, what the Durselys would have wanted the world to see.

However, the Durselys had a secret, a terrible secret that they kept locked up so that no-one in the entire village even knew that the outwardly friendly family even had it. They had moved from their old home two years ago to keep this secret, to make sure no-one ever knew, that no-one ever saw. They had moved from their home of eight years in Privet Drive in England to a quaint little village in Ireland called Rathbán. The house looked as welcoming as can be but in this case the skeletons in the closet were not metaphorical. Hidden in the attic of the two story terraced house sat a small three year old girl with long matted black hair and big green eyes. She wore an old dress that was far to big for her skinny frame and sat on an old, thin blanket that hardly served to give comfort from the cold, uneaven wood of the floor.

The girl shivered and stood, the floorboards creeked dangerously under her slight weight and dust shifted underfoot. She pushed her tangled hair back off her too-thin shoulders and padded softly over to a small hole in the wall, the wind blew strongly through it and made her jade eyes water as she watched the sun set early. It was the middle of winter and it went dark at around five o clock in the day. She peered through the hole and looked out onto the small village, no-one was outside and she could see the bright windows of the houses opposite the one she lived in. She saw familys joking and laughing and she frowned, her slim eyebrows furrowing. She could hear the Dursleys talking downstairs but couldn't make out what they were saying.

She reached out and pried a piece of the wood from the wall back, she knew she would regret this later when it got colder but right now she just wanted a better view. The girl gripped and pulled at the aged wood until it gave way and a large piece ripped off. The girls eyes lit up as she pressed her little face out of the newly widened hole and took in deep breaths of freash air. The attic was horrible and dusty and made her cough everytime she took a breath, it was a relief not to be swallowing dirt everytime she inhaled. Her eyes closed happily as she relished the breeze swirling around her face, tangling her hair even more and ruffling through her dress.

When she opened her eyes another face stared back at her, curious pale eyes peeked out from silver lashes and hair of the same colour swayed like a halo around the creatures face. She thought creature because its eyes, although beautiful had slitted pupils and when its hair blew back it revealed pointed ears. A mischevious grin marred the beings angelic face as it tilted its head to get a better look at the girl who stared back with frightened emerald eyes. "Welly welly well then! What do we have heresie?!" the thing sang and with a magestic wave of its hand a large circle cut out of the wall.

"Aren't ya gonna invite me in?" he asked teasingly and the girl shook her head frantically the creature pouted its full bow lips and sat crossed legged in thin air. The girl looked on in wonder as he waved his hand again and a fancy tea set poofed out of nowhere. He set the cups and jugs out around him and the danced and swayed as he made the tea. He held out a cup to her and the girl slowly took it being careful not to touch the creature itself. He wore weird clothes, Long puffed out purple trousers, shiny black shoes and a broad shouldered purple velvet jacket with silver buttons going down the length of it, a silver cane with a large purple jewel set on the handle floated next to him and a large purple tophat perched precariously on his head, wobbling everytime he moved.

"I'm Quanti, whats your name?" he said sipping his tea delicatly with one pinky finger extended. The girl tried to mimic him as she drank some of the tea. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before, it was light and incredibly sweet and made her cough a little. The creatures smile widened and he giggled. "Drink it slowly or ya'll chokey!" he warned and the girl took another slower gulp of the liquid, this time she didn't choke. The thing continued to talk on about weird things like the prices of 'plumpy weeds' and 'sockle berries' and how the 'Queen of Myas' was unhappy with the 'Queen of Daphs' becuase she'd kicked the other queens 'Drygon' the girl just blinked, nodded and didn't speak.

"So can I come in now?" he asked cheerfully and the girls head nodded absently before she realise what he had asked and looked at him in horror as he hopped lightly onto the attic floor. The dust didn't even shift and it was like he weighed nothing at all. "Whats your name? I've told ya mine so its only fair right?" he said looming over her with his hands on his hips. He had a weird frame with long legs and a tapered waist and slim hands with long fingers. His mouth was a bit too wide for his face and that was only emphasised everytime he grinned, which was often. The girl murmured something and then coughed as though talking hurt her throat.

"What was that?!" he said in an exageratedly loud voice as he cupped one hand over his ear. The girl flinched and said a bit louder in a raspy voice. "Freak, my name is Freak." Her eyes were wide and innocent of any humor as they might have been if she was joking. The thing narrowed his pale eyes and frowned a little, tapping his chin with on hand as the other rested on his hip which swayed lightly to the side, it looked like he was posing for something and he looked so serious that the girl gave a little laugh. The beings eyes lightened with interest as he looked at the girls shaking shoulders and the slight laughter in her sad green eyes.

'_She has the potential to be really, really cute . . . hmmm, I shouldn't bring her back with me, its against the rules and it will piss Martha of something terrible . . . Yay lets do it!!' _ thought the silver haired creature with an evil chuckle as he reached down and pinched the base of the girls neck, her eyes widened in alarm before she cumpled, unconsious. He caught her just before she hit the floor and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His mouth stretched into a too-wide grin as he lept out of the window, with a click of his fingers the tea set dissapeared. He started skipping and tapping his feet together on every fifth step, it was in this fashion that the Girl-Who-Lived was kidnapped and brought away from the human world for a very, very long time.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Quanti was physicaly based on several cute silver haired anime bishies from animes like Pandora Hearts, World Ends With You and Death Note. I do not own said adorable bishies though I do own Quanti, his personality and all my OCs from the Demon world.

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
